Alpha Beowolf
The Alpha Beowolf is a variant of Beowolf that appears in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, it gives out 35xp and 50 points. On assist, 10xp and 10 points. They have 2000 hitpoints. Appearance The Alpha Beowolf is much larger and leaner than the standard Beowolf, easily dwarfing the player, regardless who they are playing. Its bone structure is more visible, this time with its rib cage protruding out of its chest. Its claws are also longer, and the bones appearing out of its forearm thicker. Its knees have more external bone poking out. The black fur, however, is still visible. Spawn Locations The Alpha Beowolf is a somewhat common enemy, spawning in most chapters of the campaign. It spawns in the following chapters: * Chapter 1: Boots on the Ground * Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties * Chapter 3: The Collapse * Chapter 4: Below the Surface * Chapter 5: Right on Track * Chapter 6: End of the Line * Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot * Chapter 10: Final Exam Alpha Beowolves can also make an appearance in Horde Mode. Abilities The Alpha Beowolf's attacks expand on the standard Beowolf's attacks, adding one more type of attack to its resume. * A wide slash, much like the normal Beowolf. This deals a good amount of damage to the player's aura, and can be countered, but cannot be interrupted easily. * A multiple slash attack that deals a lot of damage, while stunlocking the player. This move can be countered. The player can dodge through these attacks quite easily. Tactics When fighting an Alpha Beowolf solo, take your time, and apply patience. If you rush, you could easily be caught out, and all it takes is one swipe or two swipes at low aura to cause death. They do have a guarded state, which they will use, but fortunately, these guarded states can be broken with some effort. One way to deal with them is to wait for a counter opportunity, perform a charged heavy, then team attack. This will take down at least half of its health. Repeat the process, take down the last chunk of health left with a quick combo if there is any health left, and the Alpha Beowolf will be dispatched. If you're facing multiple, mind your positioning at all times. They can sandwich you, and they will try to surround you. Pick an Alpha Beowolf to put the hurt on, and stick with them as best as you can. Player deaths are either caused by stunlocks, or simply being too brave and trying to get that last hit in while at incredibly low aura. Take your time, mind your positioning, and all should be swell. If in a multiplayer lobby where your teammates are rather eager and don't wait for team attack opportunities, don't be afraid to put the hurt on. If they're not aggro'd upon you, sometimes dropping your preferred combo on them can be the difference between life and death for your teammate. Get stuck in there! While Alpha Beowolves can be stunned, frozen and team attacked. Gallery 20170118234130 1.jpg|A retextured Yang annihilating an Alpha Beowolf with her LLH combo 20170217215202_1.jpg|A stunned Alpha Beowolf 20170217215203_3.jpg 20170217215213_1.jpg|Alpha Beowolf, meet Yang's fist 20170217220215_1.jpg|Alpha Beowolf's multiple slash attack 20170217220217_1.jpg 20170217220220_1.jpg|Dodging the single slash attack 20170217220226_1.jpg|Thank dust for invincibility frames alphabeo.png Category:Enemies